


looking for them boys with the big ol' hoops

by 19tozier (lucashemwow)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Service Top Richie Tozier, richie has nipple piercings and eddie goes insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucashemwow/pseuds/19tozier
Summary: Through one of Richie’s nipples was a simple silver barbell. Through the other was a delicate silver hoop.“What,” Eddie said calmly, interrupting whatever Richie was saying, “are those?”Richie’s brow furrowed. He glanced down at his own chest, confusion deepening. “Um. They’re piercings?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 174





	looking for them boys with the big ol' hoops

**Author's Note:**

> someone said richie with nipple piercings. i said yes i agree, and then i went insane and wrote this in an hour hehe
> 
> title taken from _chunky_ by bruno mars

Generally, after the dust had settled from the second clown whammy, Eddie found that there was nothing that could really shock him anymore. 

He’d gone through the impossible, twice. He had woken up in the hospital with a hole through his chest and recovered at a miraculous rate. He had divorced his wife in a long, arduous process, ostensibly because he refused to put up with her abuse but also because he had realized, rather mildly, that he was gay. This realization was followed, very quickly, with the realization that he was in love with Richie, and had been since he was a child, and that every year in between had been spent trying to fill the Richie-shaped hole inside of him. Eddie had thought about this in context of how his life had been since he left Derry and found very little of it surprising. 

He had found it so unsurprising, in fact, that it had come as a no-brainer to uproot his entire life in New York to move in with Richie. Now that he had Richie back, there was no way he was letting go, even if he had to dig his nails in to do so. 

Eddie hadn’t even been shocked by how much he liked LA. The bustle of the city was different from New York in a way that felt freeing. He liked his job a little more, there were dozens of restaurants to choose from that helped him figure out what allergies he actually had, and he could do yoga in the backyard and not feel ridiculous. And, of course, there was Richie. 

Living with Richie came with little shocks that still somehow neatly fit into the expectations Eddie had had since he was a kid. Richie had always been a morning person, so that wasn’t shocking, but what was shocking was that somewhere along the line he had gotten pretty good at cooking; it had taken Eddie a week or two to get over that and accept that Richie’s cooking was the kind of warm, satisfying food that Eddie had always craved. Richie wasn’t exactly organized, but his house was clean and his laundry got done semi-regularly. The two of them naturally worked around each other with the ease that Eddie loudly proclaimed was because they were soulmates. 

Eddie wasn’t going to hide shit, not anymore. He would climb to the rooftop and shout how in love with Richie he was if he thought it would force Richie to make a move. He was idly considering doing it anyways, just because. 

This was all to say that Eddie had thought nothing could surprise him anymore, least of all Richie. He was looking forward to a boring life from here on out. He, humbly, thought he deserved it. 

He cursed to himself, several weeks into living with Richie, rummaging in the cabinets under the sink. He could have sworn they had more of the pods they used in the dishwasher, but maybe they didn’t. Richie was usually the one that loaded the dishwasher, anyways, but he’d disappeared right after dinner to go shower.

“Hey, Rich?” he called, pitching his voice loud enough that Richie would be able to hear it. He only heard a vague sound back from the direction of Richie’s room.

He huffed, shutting the cabinet louder than he needed to. For as loud as Richie was, he had a habit of not being loud enough when Eddie needed him to be. Which was, Eddie was man enough to admit, all of the time. 

“Asshole,” he muttered, sighing. He padded down the hall to Richie’s door, opening the door without knocking. “Do you know if we’re out of—”

Richie turned around. Eddie’s mouth went dry. 

Here was the problem: in the months now since they had reconnected in Derry, Eddie had yet to see Richie shirtless, or even in a tight shirt. In Derry, Eddie had been too preoccupied with not dying, not that Richie had ever moved to take his shirt off then. In LA, Richie had a penchant for bundling himself into thick sweatshirts with the air conditioning on this side of freezing. His ugly shirts usually covered his chest and were almost always two sizes too big, never giving an accurate impression of what was underneath. 

Eddie wasn’t just shocked. He was dumbfounded. Gobsmacked. Completely fucking blindsided. A part of his soul had ascended. 

Through one of Richie’s nipples was a simple silver barbell. Through the other was a delicate silver hoop. 

Almost without his conscious permission, Eddie’s feet dragged him further into Richie’s room. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the piercings. In the back of his mind he vaguely registered Richie’s confusion, the sound of his name, but he wasn’t in his own body anymore. 

“What,” he said calmly, interrupting whatever Richie was saying, “are those?” His mouth was dry with arousal. 

Richie’s brow furrowed. He glanced down at his own chest, confusion deepening. “Um. They’re piercings?” 

The closer Eddie got, the better they looked. The bright silver of the metal complimented Richie’s fair skin, especially in contrast to the pink of his nipples. God, he was so fucking attractive, Eddie wanted to scream. He wanted nothing more than to bite and suck at those piercings until Richie’s nipples were red and swollen around them. 

“When did you get them?” Eddie’s voice was tight. There was only so much restraint he could have. If the piercings were fresh, he knew he couldn’t touch them. But if they were old—

Richie shrugged. There was a flush crawling down his cheeks to his neck. Eddie wondered how low he could get it to go. “Somewhere in my twenties, I think. The guy I was seeing had a friend who did them. Got them done on a discount.” 

Eddie nodded. So they were healed, then. Slowly, he kept walking forward, watching the way Richie’s eyes widened and his blush deepened. There was a tension in the air that was steadily thickening, the same tension that had followed them since they were teenagers. Eddie was determined to snap it. 

“Richie,” Eddie said. He felt insane. His belly felt like it was full of fire. “I need—I need to fucking touch you. Stop me if you don’t want that.” 

Richie didn’t stop him. Richie just whimpered, his shoulders drawing back in a way that made his chest stand out. Eddie stopped trying to hold himself back. 

In three long strides he had crossed the room, crowding Richie back against his dresser. Richie’s gasp melted into a moan when Eddie fit his mouth over Richie’s nipple, the one with the barbell, his hand sliding around to Richie’s waist. The first flick of his tongue over the piercing had a moan rumbling out of his own throat, white-hot arousal pouring molten in his veins. The sharp taste of the metal wasn’t enough to overpower the taste of Richie’s skin, clean and warm and sweet. Eddie couldn’t get enough. 

Richie’s hands slid into his hair, holding Eddie’s head to his chest, not like Eddie was going to move. He would happily die here if he could. He gave a long, slow suck, reveling in how it made Richie’s whine go shaky. When he carefully bit down, testing the waters, Richie’s hands tightened into fists in his hair, arching his chest into Eddie’s mouth.

“Eds,” he whimpered. Eddie did it again, just to hear that sound again. Richie didn’t disappoint. “Eds, Eddie, _fuck_.” 

Eddie dragged his mouth off of Richie’s nipple, biting a red mark into the skin of Richie’s pec. “Do you know,” he panted, “how fucking sexy you are?” He punctuated it with another bite. 

Richie made a noise that was vaguely disagreeing. Eddie nearly snarled at him. “No, shut the fuck up, asshole. I have been fucking dying to touch you for _weeks_.” 

Richie gasped. Unconsciously, his hips stuttered forward. Eddie nearly passed out at the feeling of Richie’s hard cock against his stomach. “Thirsty much, Eds?” His voice was too breathless to pack any punch. 

“Fuck yeah, I’m thirsty,” Eddie growled back. He dipped his head to bite at Richie’s nipple again, sucking until Richie was squirming with it. “I don’t think you understand the things I want to do to you, dickhead.” 

“Eddie.” Richie’s voice broke on a moan. When Eddie pulled back to look at him, his cheeks were streaked bright red, his eyes a little hazy behind his glasses. “Eddie, _fuck_ —you, you can do whatever you want to me, I’m—holy _shit_ , Eds, I’m yours.” 

That was what broke Eddie. _Mine_. With a snarl, Eddie dove back in, wrapping his lips around Richie’s nipple and flicking the barbell with his tongue. He had vague memories of reading that nipple piercings made the nipple more sensitive, more pleasurable; he had no real clue if that was true, but he doubled down anyways, intent on taking Richie apart in any way he could. Richie’s noises steadily kept climbing higher, so fucking pretty in their cadence that Eddie felt drunk with it. He tore himself away with a gasp, thumbing over where Richie’s nipple was swollen and slick. Richie’s hips jerked. 

“Fucking beautiful,” Eddie murmured to him. He didn’t give Richie time to react before he turned his head and bit at the nipple with the hoop. 

Instantly, Eddie knew he would become addicted. He wasn’t sure if the hoop added any more pleasure than the barbell, but Richie’s noises were bordering on sobs, nearly pained. Eddie would be worried he was hurting Richie if it weren’t for the tight grip Richie kept on his hair and the way Richie’s hips were pressing into his. When Eddie bit around the hoop, he felt Richie’s cock twitch in his pants. Eddie pressed his thumb to Richie’s other nipple at the same time he gave a pointed suck, his hand coaxing Richie’s spine into a lovely arch. Richie’s entire body shuddered. 

“Eds,” he gasped, whining high in his throat. Eddie hummed, smirking when the vibration made Richie sob. “Eds, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna blow my load just like this.” 

Eddie dragged his mouth up to Richie’s throat, sucking a mark high enough he wouldn’t be able to cover it. _Mine_. “Like fuck you will,” he growled. “You’re not coming until you fuck me.” 

Richie sobbed at that. Eddie finally took pity on him and pulled his hand away from Richie’s nipple, instead reaching up to coax Richie’s chin down far enough to kiss him. 

Despite everything Eddie had already done, despite the things they would do in the near future, Eddie thought this would be his favorite thing in the entire world. He had dreamt of kissing Richie since before he really knew what kissing was, just that kissing was something that happened between two people who loved each other and that Eddie had never loved anyone more than he loved Richie. He’d spent countless hours as a teenager thinking about the shape of Richie’s lips, about what he would taste like, if Eddie would be able to feel his stubble. 

Doing it now made his teenage daydreams pale in comparison. 

Richie’s mouth was soft and hot, his tongue a dizzying rush of wet when he opened for Eddie. Eddie wanted to climb inside of him, down his throat, consume him until Eddie had gotten the chance to love every single part of him. Richie kissed like a starving man, making a noise of disbelief when Eddie licked over his lips and behind his teeth. 

“Bed,” Eddie mumbled against his lips. He couldn’t bear to pull away. “Now.” 

Richie went eagerly, all the finesse and grace of a puppy with too-big paws when he stumbled them together until they fell onto the mattress. Eddie let himself be kissed for a few moments longer, holding Richie’s face to his, before he pulled back and very seriously told him, “I’m going to ride you.” 

Richie made a noise like he’d been punched in the gut. “Holy shit, Eds, warn a guy.” 

Eddie sniffed. “That was your warning, fucker. C’mon, where’s your lube?” 

Richie huffed at him, still dazed but not enough to really stop him from being the little shit that Eddie fell in love with. When he stretched to grab the lube from his nightstand, his chest hovered right over Eddie’s face. Eddie took the opportunity to bite at his nipple again, laving his tongue over the hoop. 

Richie jolted, a shocked moan falling from his mouth. His hand slammed into the mattress next to Eddie’s head to keep himself upright. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

Eddie smirked. “Fuck,” he agreed around his mouthful. 

He pushed Richie onto his back, sitting up enough to pull off his own clothes before wrestling Richie out of his pants. He’d intended to just get on with it, get Richie to open him up before riding him hard and fast, but there was something almost magical about having Richie naked for him like this, body soft and vulnerable and so fucking sexy Eddie could explode. He let his eyes trail over Richie’s handsome face, over his broad shoulders, his reddened and swollen nipples, his soft belly and big cock, all of it for Eddie. 

“Next time, I’m gonna fuck you until you cry,” Eddie promised him, swinging a leg to settle over Richie’s hips. Richie blinked up at him, eyes blown. “But this time, I want you inside me. C’mon, sweetheart, open me up.” 

It was endearing, watching Richie scramble to slick his fingers up. There was something awed, almost reverent in Richie’s face when he let his fingers push into Eddie, first one then two then three in quick succession when Eddie pushed back on them and moaned so loudly his throat twinged. He’d done this to himself and always dreamt about Richie doing it instead. The look in Richie’s eyes said Richie had too. 

“I never thought I could have this,” Richie whispered, so quiet Eddie wondered if he was even meant to hear it. The raw vulnerability in Richie’s voice had Eddie reaching to kiss him, hard. 

“You get to have this,” Eddie told him fiercely, clenching around his fingers. “Fuck, Rich, I’m yours, you know that?” 

Richie whimpered. In one smooth move, Eddie lifted off of his fingers, reaching for the lube to slick up Richie’s cock. He waited until Richie had locked eyes with him before he said, very softly and very seriously, “I’ve been in love with you since I was eight.” 

He didn’t give Richie time to respond. He guided Richie’s cock inside of him, sliding down in one smooth drag until Richie’s cock was buried all the way inside of him, deep enough that Eddie was going to go insane. 

Richie whined, long and high and drawn out. His hands spasmed on Eddie’s hips. “You can’t just fucking say that, you dick,” he gasped, whimpering. “Fuck, Eds, I love you too. You feel fucking _phenomenal_.”

Eddie grinned down at him. The flush on Richie’s chest was steadily creeping down to his hips. Eddie felt vindicated. “You do too, sweetheart.” 

And he really fucking did. His cock was thick enough Eddie could feel the burning stretch of it, something he’d come to enjoy in the past several months, and long enough that Eddie could feel it in his throat. When he carefully rolled his hips, sparks danced over his skin, crowding behind his eyes and the base of his cock. 

Best of all was watching Richie lose it, his head flung back into the pillows and the long line of his chest arched up. Eddie dragged himself up and down Richie’s cock, fucking himself on it in increasingly confident strokes until he was all but bouncing, his hands on Richie’s ribs for balance. Richie whined, his hands tightening on Eddie’s hips, sobbing when Eddie clenched down around him. Tears were coming from his pretty eyes and sliding down his temples into his hair. Eddie had never thought he’d be into making someone cry from sex, but fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Eddie swore, abandoning his bouncing for a slow, dirty grind that lit his spine up in pleasure, his orgasm feeling like it was building in his fucking toes. He’d never felt this good in his life, so fucking full, and he wanted to make sure Richie felt like that too. 

“So fucking pretty,” he gasped, meeting Richie’s eyes. “You hear me? Fucking sexiest man I’ve ever seen. Fucking— _Richie_ , fuck.” 

He dipped his head down, biting at Richie’s nipple while rolling his hips. Richie cried out, his hand cradling the back of Eddie’s head, the other gripping his ass so tight Eddie would probably have bruises. The thought made him dizzy with arousal. 

Richie’s noises reached a new level, breaking wide open into nearly screams as Eddie bit his nipple and clenched around his cock. The feeling of the hoop against his tongue had Eddie nearly losing it, his orgasm rising up so quickly he could do nothing but moan, fucking himself down on Richie as deep as he could. He came in long stripes over Richie’s belly, and with one last sharp bite to Richie’s nipple Richie’s hips were stuttering up into him, filling him with wet warmth as Richie keened. 

Eddie panted, keeping his forehead pressed to Richie’s collarbone but pulling away from his nipple. They were both puffy and sore-looking now, the metal shiny with spit. Eddie couldn’t help the fierce satisfaction at the sight, knowing Richie wouldn’t be able to forget what had happened every time they would brush against his shirt. Those piercings would be the death of him. 

Carefully, Eddie lifted his head, fitting a hand around Richie’s jaw to kiss him. Richie’s cheeks were wet and his lips were trembling but it was still the best kiss Eddie had ever gotten. 

“I love you,” he mumbled into Richie’s mouth. Maybe now he’d be able to yell it from the rooftop. God knew he’d never shut up about this again. 

Richie’s answering sigh was wet. “I love you too, Eds. So fucking much.” 

In a minute, Eddie would drag Richie into the shower to clean them both up. He would take his time over Richie’s chest, careful with his nipples, and smear ointment over the swollen skin. He would bundle Richie back into bed and sleep curled tight around him, because Eddie was a possessive little fucker and Richie was his, just like he was Richie’s. Always had been, always would be. 

But for now, Eddie just kept kissing Richie, his softening cock still warm and snug inside of him, and thought to himself how silly he had been to think he would have a boring life with Richie at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i love u 
> 
> come be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/19tozier)


End file.
